kamen_riderseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Drive
is the twenty-sixth entry of the Kamen Rider Series. Riku Sanjo returns to serve as Drive's lead screenwriter, with Ryuta Tasaki as director. It premiered on TV Asahi and affiliate stations throughout Japan on October 5, 2014, the week following the finale of its preceding series Kamen Rider Gaim, and joining then in the Super Hero Time programming block. Drive is peculiar among the heroes in the Kamen Rider franchise, as his motif and main mode of transportation is a car, rather than the signature motorcycles used by his predecessors. Production The series marks the first time that a Kamen Rider's main vehicle is a car rather than a motorcycle, which has been remarked upon by entertainment news as a shock and a major change from previous Kamen Rider television series. Plot Shinnosuke Tomari is a former elite police officer in the Metropolitan Police, who, after an event that traumatized one of his colleagues, has been "demoted" into the Special Investigations Division. This division looks into the stranger happenings in the city, particularly the recent "Heavy Acceleration" events. These events, termed "Heaviness" by the public, leave people unable to move. When he is chosen by the Drive Driver and Tridoron, Shinnosuke transforms into Kamen Rider Drive and is tasked with battling the Roidmudes who plan to rise against humanity and take over the world. He is aided by Kiriko Shijima and her brother Go, who transforms into Kamen Rider Mach. Chase, a special Roidmude with a strange past who then known as Protodrive and later became an evil warrior known as Mashin Chaser, also reassumes his Rider identity and reclaims his 'justice' to protect humanity as he transforms into Kamen Rider Chaser. However, a greater threat later appears in the form of Kiriko and Go's father, the scientist who created the Roidmudes, who despite having long lost his human body, revives in the form of the evil Kamen Rider Gold Drive, intending to make use of the remaining Roidmudes in his own plan to bring down the whole world at his mercy. Characters Kamen Riders Movie exclusive Allies Special Investigation Unit *Jun Honganji *Genpachiro Otta *Kiriko Shijima *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo Other Allies *Akira Hayase *Harley Hendrickson *Deneb *Mai Takatsukasa as a Woman of the Beginning * * *Naoya Kaido *Yukari Karasawa *Eisuke Tomari *Shinji Koba *Mirai Hanasaki *Truckers *Manager of Idol *Businessman *Mitsuharu Kineta *Misuzu Hatori *Koichi Kano *Yurusen *Kamen Riders * Villains Roidmudes *Commanders and Major Roidmudes *Roidmude 006 *Roidmude 004 Other Villains *Eiji Kirihara *Mechanical Life Form *Shocker * *National Bureau of Defense *Neo-Shade **Keisuke Okamura *Ganma Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : HIRO (of Yasuda Dai Circus) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: Uchusen, Vol. 146 *Kamen Rider Mach: *Mashin Chaser, Kamen Rider Protodrive, Kamen Rider Chaser: *Kamen Rider Chaser (Episode 38~Episode 42): *Brain Roidmude: *Heart Roidmude: *Medic Roidmude: *Freeze Roidmude: *Kamen Rider Gold Drive: Songs ;Opening theme *"SURPRISE-DRIVE" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset) **Artist: Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE ;Ending theme *"Full throttle" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset) **Artist: S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept~ **Episodes: 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 24, 46 *"Don't lose your mind" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset) **Artist: S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept~ **Episodes: 15, 16, 18, 30 *"UNLIMITED DRIVE" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: DJ Hurrykenn **Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) **Artist: Kamen Rider Girls **Episodes: 33, 34 *"Spinning Wheel" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima, & Chase (Ryoma Takeuchi, Yu Inaba, & Taiko Katono) **Episodes: 36, 38, 40, 45 References External links *'' '' at *Official website at TV Asahi *Official website at Toei Company *Special Mission website *[http://www.drive-saga.com/ Drive Saga website] Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei Era